Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos
Amaterasu vs Thanos ''' is a What-if Death Battle presenting the character created by toshiki overlord Amaterasu (OC). and Thanos From Marvel Comics Description Venezziola vs Marvel! these fighters as they faced gods and won and now will face . Thanos and his the Infinity Gauntlet will suffice to end amaterasu and izayoi ? Interlude (cues Invader- jim jhonston) Wiz: the gods , are the strongest beings that exist and can become , omniscient, omnipresent and omnipotent. Boomstick: so it is easy to be surprised when someone manages to defeat them. Wiz: as Amaterasu (OC), The Goddess Saizenki Boomstick: and Thanos, The mad titan He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Amaterasu (OC) (cues Madara Uchiha Theme- The God Awakened) Wiz: 1000 years ago God came to earth to bring a utopian world. Boomstick: but a girl rebelled against and confronted him , his name Amaterasu (OC) Wiz: your information is scarce due to his disappearance after the battle against God , and the defamation of his name makes the church. Boomstick: So how do we do it without analyzing information? Wiz: well that's easy, because it intervenes in the events of venezziola . (cues Naruto Shippuden OST- Uchiha Madara Theme) Wiz: amaterasu has two incarnations. saya and yuzuriha Boomstick: each of them with its own history . Wiz: The two involved in something but is the opposite of what you want the other. Boomstick: Saya wants to prevent jinchurikis are early, but Yuzuriha want to be found as soon as possible. (Cues Under Night In-Birth Yuzuriha Theme) Wiz: saya is a very mysterious girl . She appeared during the events of the jinchurikis in Venezuela . Boomstick: Saya prevents jinchurikis are early , otherwise something bad can happen. Wiz: Saya is not aware that she is the incarnation of Amaterasu . Even she shares a portion of the life he lived amaterasu before facing God. Boomstick: Saya inherited from Amaterasu, the Japanese descent , the ability to control time and knives. And his desire to help others. Wiz: Saya was trained by his family to be a swordsman . Saya discovered the ability to control time, shortly after turning 16 . Boomstick: that is so original, wait It Seems very familiar Wiz: Although saya , prevents jinchurikis are prematurely. There is a person with whom she must not be too early , otherwise something worse that jinchurikis can happen . Boomstick: That girl is Yuzuriha (Cues Star Wars-The Imperial Mach) Wiz: Yuzuriha is another incarnation of Amaterasu . Boomstick: As saya , Yuzuriha history is a mystery, but there is more information. Wiz: Yuzuriha was a slave girl from Costa Rica . She was good at the mechanics thanks to his parents who were also slaves. Boomstick: But Yuzuriha had a choice that their parents did not have , she could be free if she won a race. What?! Wait, is not that ? Wiz: No It's similar Boomstick: Yuzuriha managed to win the race and freedom. But I do not earn enough money to free their parents, poor girl . Wiz: Yuzuriha inherited from Amaterasu, his powers of fire, his hatred of the world and the loss of their parents. Boomstick: In addition Yuzuriha represents his childhood , while saya represents his teens . (Cues Captain America Marvel vs Capcom 3 Theme) Wiz: Saya and Yuzuriha . They can become amateasu if found and linked by a common good. Boomstick: Amaterasu, seems a simple girl, but she is someone to be feared. Wiz: Amaterasu , has vast powers over the fire. Boomstick: If and is no pyrokinesis we know, amaterasu has control of all types of fire, from the normal and the illusion , to one that never saw water as fire WTF ?! Wiz: If pyrokinesis Amaterasu , is incredible, it controls all points of fire. It is also said that with its fire - elemental can create worlds. Boomstick: Amaterasu , you can also control the weather, it can stop , accelerate , freeze it. You can even create new timelines and dimensions based on a true event. Wiz: It is true that the skills amaterasu time , do see the likes of Dio Brando as novices, But if it amaterasu not that any more. Remember saya inherited his skills from the sword . Boomstick: Amaterasu the sword of inazami name, is not just any sword. Wiz: On the physical plane is a sword , and the astral plane is a scythe, which allows amaterasu steal your soul. And if you have trouble amaterasu steal your soul , she can grab the life force around you. Boomstick: Amaterasu addition , you can teleport to any who want even timelines I think. It can also lead to anyone or anything . Wiz: Amaterasu, possesses the susanoo armor , who was transferred to him as saizenki saya . This living armor helps amaterasu in his most difficult fights , lets have the time to carry out their attacks . Besides being used by Amaterasu, and when used Amaterasu is out of sight of omnipresent beings, and if he hits his presence destroyed the place , and for the return requires a lot of energy and elsewhere must sacrifice his omnipresence. Boomstick: But if all else fails, amaterasu has something up his sleeve. (Cues Blazblue Awakening The Chaos) Wiz: The izayoi , this is the most powerful attack Amaterasu . This was the attack that he defeated and banished god . This attack focuses on her mirror. Boomstick: the mirror has 3 gems, which represent the physical world , the spiritual world and reality. In other words they represent the existence and powers of Amaterasu . Wiz: Then the mirror will grow up amaterasu cover . And any attack that hits will be absorbed . Boomstick: If you throw a fit or not, the next move is inevitable izayoi , she threw her mirror. And when hitting his opponent caught him , glow gems and take them to a pocket dimension , just to suffer punishment in that dimension . Wiz:That attack rarely fails. And to ensure the success , susanoo handles distract the opponent , until the amaterasu throws izayoi. Boomstick: Amaterasu is undoubtedly a dangerous girl. Amaterasu: you are not the god who had , you 're not admiring the merciful God ,you're a tyrant !, and will not let you continue causing damage to innocent people because you consider corrupt ,this just now! Thanos (Cues Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos Theme) Wiz: In the Marvel universe , there is not a more feared villain and certainly the strongest as Thanos . Boomstick: Him given several problems to Avengers , the Fantastic Four, the guardians of the galaxy. And other heroes that we can mention . Wiz: But Thanos was not always the dreaded galactic lord is now. (Cues Jedi Temple Mach) Boomstick: Thanos , was a pacifist man on your planet. Wiz: Born in one of the moons of Saturn , Titan . Thanos was a race called the eternal , a much more evolved race of humans. Boomstick: Thanos very young to the dark arts and death became interested . At first it was normal but became more obsessive . Wiz: Thanos became enamored of death, even I get to know your manifestasion . Thanos did his best to draw atension death. And that made anything even attacking and murdering members of his village . Including his own mother. Boomstick: Frienzone, graphic description Wiz: And so emerged thanos. (cues THE HIGHLANDER (Nox Nyctores Gigant Take-Mikazuchi Theme) Wiz: Thanos is definitely a powerful being , being able to cope with things like silver sulfer , Galactus and the champion of the universe. Boomstick: And it is not only powerful , it's also tough. Thanos resisted the blow of two planets , falling from an atmosphere of a gas planet , even resisted when entering a black and finished hole on the other side of the universe. Wiz: True and not only that , Thanos was also able to withstand the grtio of black bolt , with a simple whisper destroy a city. Boomstick: Correction , resisted the attack and fell into black bolt . Wiz: Although we can spend hours talking about the exploits of Thanos , we have more to talk about. Boomstick: Thanos can manipulate cosmic energy , so throwing bursts of energy , or energy fields Wiz: But undoubtedly the most famous ability to thanos , is that you can do with the Infinity Gauntlet. (Cues Under Night-In-Birth Hilda Theme) Wiz: The Infinity Gauntlet, It is undoubtedly the most dangerous weapon of the Marvel universe. Boomstick: But it is even more with the Infinity Gems. Wiz: Infinity Gems are six very powerful gems , the remains of an ancient cosmic being, Each gem has a power capable of destroying the entire universe . Wiz: Gem - Time can give the holder the power to control time. This results in the creation of temporary portals through which people can be cast and lost in time , to rewind or fast forward in time or repel some attacks , both physical going back in time and avoiding them as temporary , as an attempt to lost in time. Boomstick: Gem- Space allows the holder to have control over the space and make space travel. This gives the holder to travel through space , but not of time , so the Gem - Time is needed to space-time travel . The gem also allows the holder to travel through space with an object or person in contact with him. Wiz: Gem - Power gives its wearer the ability to possess any superhuman skill, increase your stamina and physical strength and to control and throw as much energy rays or bursts. Boomstick: Gem- Mind This gem has the power to increase to levels unexpected psychic abilities and can launch major attacks or psychic rays or read minds with little psychic defenses or increase their own. In addition , all the people who think the universe can hear the bearer of the gem. Wiz: Gem- Reality is the most powerful and the most dangerous if used incorrectly gem . This gem has the power to shape reality , granting material desires , going against the laws of physics . Boomstick: Thanos is the fucking boss , with these gems. Wiz: But the Infinity Gauntlet , has its limitations, does not work or does not show all his power if not in the universe where it was created . Boomstick: The same goes with gems , an example would be when , darkside use it in your universe and did not work out . Wiz: In addition thanos is someone very arrogant , which can be detrimental in a fight. Thanos: You adress Omnipotence. Tread carefully. DEATH BATTLE Places in the space, Thanos collects one of the last gems ininito and puts it in his infinity Gauntlet . Thanos: Jajajajajajajaja, I have them all , no one can stop me now But the celebration of Thanos was interrupted by an intruder who gets in front of him was a girl. Amaterasu: I will not let you use your powers , I know you will use it to hurt people. (cues Glamor: In Charm And Allure-Bayonetta 2) Thanos: Insolent child , have the honor to be the first to die . Amaterasu and Thanos enter combat stance . '''FIGHT! The two faced each other and get a armlock , then uses his Amaterasu pyrokinesis Thanos blocks . Thanos through space gem amaterasu teleports behind and kicks him in the stomach. Continued Thanos uses the power gem to give a heavy blow up an asteroid Amaterasu , Thanos teleport again thanks to the gem to inflict more damage to Amaterasu . Thanos: I am invincible , little girl. Thanos used the gem of the mind, and uses his mental powers to raise hands to catch Amaterasu . Amaterasu then teleports and then uses his pyrokinesis to use a ball of fire, but it also has features of land and water. Thanos did not bother to sweat , the attack had no effect . Thanos then proceeds to fight back, but Amaterasu teleports and then a knock down your enemy starts . Amaterasu: This stops here! Thanos called to the ceiling and then to the wall. Amaterasu: I'm impressed. I actually felt that. Thanos: They have not seen anything yet !, this is just a small sample of the Infinity Gems Amaterasu shoots a fireball that Thanos blocks, but Amaterasu comes forward and leaves it outside the asteroid. Amaterasu: And neither do you . Amaterasu hits through space Thanos Amaterasu: Had the strength to create eruptions with a single step With each breath , you could create a hurricane or something worse! Thanos did not realize , but while talking with Amaterasu , the teleport to another universe and remove two gems . Thanos: I do not intimidate girl Thanos would use the Infinity Gauntlet , but to his surprise he was two gems, the space and the mind. Thanos: What?! Where are they? Amaterasu: Away from you (cues Valor: In Courage and Gallantry- Bayonetta 2) Amaterasu takes the inazami . Amaterasu: Let's see how strong you are without two of them Amaterasu and Thanos approach to a standstill. Thanos used his great strength to put Amaterasu out of balance, but Amaterasu freezes time to escape , but then Thanos gem time the active also becoming useless attempt of Amaterasu . All it seemed lost for Amaterasu , but Thanos receives an unexpected blow . (Cues Alive (Goku vs Superman 2 theme)) Thanos gets up and sees Amaterasu armor . Amaterasu: Thanks Susanoo Susanoo: It should be a powerful enemy. Amaterasu: Yes it is Amaterasu and Susanoo head for Thanos , the two convinan their swords against then Thanos using only force hits the ground causing trembling and expelling large rocks to their opponents. Seeing this, Amaterasu and Susanoo dodge most , a big rock hits susanoo . Amaterasu not have time to see your status as Thanos goes quickly toward her, then amaterasu use your shoulder to defend and our fighters are elbow to elbow. Are stronger than the shock causes a small explosion, Amaterasu is disoriented, Thanos gem fail to use their power to increase its strength. This strongly hits amaterasu but something was not right , he felt as if the gem lost power , was not as debastador like last time . Of course I ignored the Infinity Gauntlet Thanos did not use all his power in another universe , the titan showed a slight smile he thought amaterasu planned. Thanos: Very smart Amaterasu was confused by the words of Thanos did not know they meant, then it appears in the rubble susanoo 2 is staring know that 2 may not alone be joined. Thanos was shown looked as strange as susanoo disarmed and joined Amaterasu . Amaterasu: If I can not beat you in this way I will have to go to extreme measures (cues Eren Berserk Theme) Amaterasu comes in combat position Amaterasu: I take that glove Amaterasu is directed to attack Thanos with a cry , it was all or nothing Thanos saw his wise action what was done, amaterasu tried to use his inazami to hurt him but Thanos easily dodges , then amaterasu extends his arm holding the Infinity Gauntlet and taking it hands . Thanos is slightly surprised but would not let him get away with it just before teleports the gauntlet Thanos inifinity takes the gem of reality. Amaterasu sees that and tries to prevent Thanos take her pushing him away but the two rub gem activating its power, then all reality and the entire universe were destroyed and rebuilt in a millisecond apparently everything was the same exept our opponents They were not there. Everything seemed that the battle ended in a draw, but then a light appears it was Amaterasu with his armor wearing a protective mirror. But how to survive? then in a flashback we see that Amaterasu teleported when the gem is active Thanos leaving only suffering the effect of the gem , seeing that the gem would reach then use the izayoi defend the gem bounced attack on rebuilding the universe. Amaterasu: If you blink you lose. KO! In the post- credits scene Amaterasu is the gem and carries , while in the new world the only thing left is that Thanos became space dust . Conclusion (cues Akame Ga Kill Fallen Heroes) Boomstick: Holy Hell Wiz: Thanos could be stronger than Amaterasu and have greater durability, but Amaterasu surpassed it in everything else. Boomstick: Thanos can be a great warrior capable of shaking the marvel universe, but Amaterasu and he faced someone of the same size ,GOD! Wiz: Amaterasu some other advantage is that you can teleport to various universes , a great advantage over Thanos that can only go anywhere in the universe . Besides the infinity gauntlet usually not use their full potential in an alien to his own universe. Boomstick: But wiz ? amaterasu only won because the gem actually active and she was leaving Thanos universe die, if it were not for that Thanos would win . Wiz: The reality is that Amaterasu would have won even if it would not happen , remember Amaterasu could use Izayoi to kill Thanos and send it to a pocket dimension to suffer punishment , even if he survives , the propido jehozedin admitted on several occasions that Amaterasu could He has been killed in that battle without Izayoi necessity, but out of respect I had for him did not. Boomstick: Thanos simply could not with this goddess Wiz: The Winner is Amaterasu Next Time (cues Dizzy Theme) Fulgore makes no mercy in Riptor . Dizzy is owned by necro Fulgore vs Dizzy Trivia * It is the first time in Toshiki overlord death battle . where an opponent is revealed but the other is not revealed Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015